Remember When
by FunnyCatGirl
Summary: Full summary inside.


A/N: This story is going to seem really weird. The characters are out of cannon, and I might have been better off making up my own characters for this idea, but oh well. I'm too darn lazy. Anywayz, just try to ignore the obvious questions and enjoy the humor. I got an idea for this while participating in similar events (cough cough Sasha cough cough), and it kinda just took off from there. This is meant to be a humorous account of the good 'ol days back at Hogwarts, and of various happenings we'll never read about in the books. Thank you for standing by while I ranted for a long time, but I had to get that out. I may add to it sporadically, as I get ideas. I may never add more to it. that's the way it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but the occurrences are mine own.

Liz: There. I hope you're happy. I'm updating something, and if you give me a nice review, I might even update one of my other fics soon.

Remember When…

Prologue

Hermione, Ron, his girlfriend, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were all sitting around the kitchen table at Harry and Ginny's house. Hermione and Draco had an eight-year-old girl named Elizabeth, Ginny and Harry had a daughter named Bethany of the same age, and Ron had a ten-year-old son named Seth, from a previous marriage. Seth was on the couch, reading a book, and the girls were somewhere in the house, playing. The adults were sitting around drinking coffee and reminiscing. Then Hermione said those two special words that made the girls come running and Seth put down his book…

A/N: Please review, if you're interested. If nobody responds, I won't continue, because I'll take it that nobody likes the sound of it. This is just an opening. The first chapter will be coming, if anyone wants it.

A/N: I'm going to try again to post. Liz, if you're reading this, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I had this and the other chapter typed up and finished by Monday morning. Right now it is Tuesday evening, when I'm trying again. I tried all day yesterday to post this, like I had promised, but an error kept coming up and it wouldn't let me put it on the site. I meant to then try again this morning, but I woke up feverish and sick. I was in bed pretty much most of the day, sick. I dragged myself downstairs to try again and post, just for you. I'm just sorry that I'm late. If I'm not able to post right now, I'll just keep trying. Please bear with me. Once again, I'm sorry. BTW, I tried to read your fics yesterday, as well, but for some reason it wouldn't let me. I got into your profile and everything, but when I clicked on the link 'stories authored' it wouldn't do anything. When I typed the name of your story, Time and Time, I got over 700 hits, and after looking through the first couple hundred or so, I kinda gave up. Once more, I'm sorry. I tried, honestly, I just guess it wasn't enough. I've been trying all day today to get out of bed and come to the computer, but every time I did, I fell back with the world spinning. For one last time, I'm sorry. For everything. I hope you don't think too badly of me for not keeping my promise to update by yesterday.

A/N: I know, you're probably really getting annoyed with these author's notes, but unless you're Liz, you don't have to read them. Liz, I have failed once again. Besides being sick this morning, my mother has been on the computer all day long. I will try again in a little while, perhaps once she has gone to bed. I have just enough time right now to write this author's note. I'm really sorry about the delayed post. I had it ready to post Monday, honest. Things have just conspired against me to actually doing it. Well, I have to go, my mom wants the computer back. Sorry.

A/N: My AOL connection failed and my dad made me go to bed, but honest to goodness, I'm posting now. All of these author's notes are getting really annoying, but I feel like I need to explain what's been happening. BTW, did you ever get your Horse rider IP? My mom told me that she found one meant for you while she was cleaning her workspace. If you didn't get one, we can mail it to you.


End file.
